


Unspoken Love

by Lillymoid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Creature Harry Potter, Good Severus Snape, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Harry, Occlumency, Repressed Memories, Severus Snape Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 20:21:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21087257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillymoid/pseuds/Lillymoid
Summary: Harry never realized he was cold. Harry never realised Percy made him warm. Harry never realized he wasn't human. That's what happens when you don't have energy to even pretend to learn Occlumency. Harry didn't know how it started.





	Unspoken Love

Harry Potter didn't know how it started. Sometimes late at night he'd find the pompous and normally cold Percy Weasley sitting on the couch in front of the dim lit fireplace curled with a book looking half asleep. It was normally nights he couldn't sleep. Percy had seen him one night and patted the spot next to him cautiously. Whatever happened then was not the Percy Weasley they all knew. Harry had sat next to him they shared a blanket, the latest book Percy was reading, the dim lit fireplace, the strange comfort the other offered, and the joined body heat. They had never spoken about it.

His second year as the fear increased their nightly reading had also increased. The silence was still prominent as always. Harry woke up from a short nap finding him laying in Percy's arms and when Harry looked up Percy was smiling. It was the first time Harry had ever seen Percy smile. During the day it was still the Percy everyone knew and hated. More often than not Harry and Percy would read curled up together sharing a book. Percy's arm around Harry as Harry rested his head against Percy.

Third year was better. It was more difficult with the danger increasing. Harry started sneaking into Percy's dorm room under his invisibility cloak and they'd fall asleep together. Harry would wake with the sun before either of their dorm mates were up and crawl back into his cold bed and pretend he had been there all night. They definitely never mentioned this and Percy was always the same git they knew him to be during the day. It was like the nights never happened yet when Harry found himself in Percy's bed at night and feeling safe in his grip it wasn't like anything changed. During the day and too close to dementors Harry saw him losing his parents and Percy in some strange twist of faith.

Fourth year was lonely. They never gave any parting words or promises of writing. They had parted like nothing happened yet Harry somehow felt as he knew Percy Weasley better than anyone. With a shared look it spoke everything they had never said. Percy was still there but no longer as a student. Neither of them mentioned the nights or acted like they existed. Harry acted like he had only known Percy through the interaction through the family and Percy acted as pompous and stuck up as he always had before only seemingly interested in Harry for his fame, influence, and part of the family. That year Harry had to find a different source of comfort even if it was impossible. He would wander around the school and wake up in a random alcove, abandoned classroom, or window seal. He knew he shouldn't have been out even more so with the tournament but he had never been able to sleep well and he had never truly slept in his own dorm room.

Fifth year was surprising. Such as his fourth year he would wander and find himself waking up in the weirdest places possible. Sometimes he'd mirror call Sirius and talk to him during the night but it wasn't the same as the silent support and comfort he had gotten from Prickly Percy. Sirius did his best. After his vision before Christmas he was found being taught mind arts from Professor Snape. Harry never had the energy to block the man out but he gave some effort for some time. He had already mastered the art long ago but he wasn't going to tell them that. The Professor had learned the truth about his childhood, detentions with Umbridge, wandering the halls, what he saw with the dementors, talks with Sirius, and not sleeping in his dorm. Harry always felt so cold he didn't care too much.

"When was the last time you slept in Gryffindor dorms?" The Professor asked even knowing the answer.

"Third year, uh beginning of first year for sleeping in my dorm room. I have some sleep issues," Harry mumbled.

"It seems like sometimes you achieve blocking me out but other times it's like you're not even attempting," the Professor pointed out.

"I'm always tired and cold. I don't have the energy and I don't care what you do with the information too much." Harry gave a shrug only to have the professor stare at him.

"Can you actually occlude?" Professor Snape asked.

"Dumbledore has never seen in my mind. Neither has Voldywarts," Harry said only to see Severus flinch at the part of the name. He didn't truly say the name so no one could really yell at him about it. Professor Snape carefully touched Harry's bare arm to find it freezing yet he knew the child shouldn't have been cold. The office was one of the warmest places in the castle.

"I see. So why are you wasting my time?" The Professor asked as he pulled Harry towards him to warm him up. For some reason it seemed as Harry couldn't warm himself up needing contact of another person to do so.

"I was told to learn this. I'm s'rry I'm always cold. I asked Madame Pomfrey and it's my heart that's cold apparently which is why I can't stay warm." Harry let himself be held and allowed the warmth to wash over him. The Professor was warmer than any hugs he had gotten from Hermione or Ron even if they were brief.

"Cold how? You don't seem heartless," the Professor said.

"Potential side effect from the killing curse, or it was a curse someone cast on me as a child," Harry said.

"Your mother was always cold when she was at Hogwarts," the Professor mumbled but Harry heard him.

"Perhaps she had enough love at home to keep her warm during the summer but I don't understand how it could be genetic," Harry said frowning.

"I'm not sure. I doubt anyone has ever mentioned anything about your mother to you," the Professor said.

"Sirius always tells me between how kind and nice but how volatile she could be. It was worse when she was pregnant apparently her magic would start things on fire out of nowhere," Harry mentioned. He was relishing in the heat of another human being. It had been too long he had been starved of them.

"I can tell you more about her our next Occlumency lessons. Also we'll be seeing into why you can't be warmed by anything other than human contact. The password for my quarters is Lilieae. You won't be sleeping where you feel like with the toad around," the Professor said. "Also perhaps you could call me Severus," he suggested cautiously.

"Only if you call me Harry," Harry said smiling.

Just like that his fifth year became warm. Unlike with Percy they would talk late into the night. It was nice. He could never compare the easy silence with Percy with the jokes and stories with Severus. They both were everything he wanted and were best but in different ways.

○○○○

"I found something," Severus said pointing to a page in a book. 

"Succubus? Aren't those like sex demons?" Harry asked until Severus pointed to another page that read fallen angel.

"I think you're a mix of these two. I couldn't find much but you exhibited many traits of both but not in obvious ways. I suspect you need to be able to feed off of someone's emotions or their body heat. I personally think it has more to do with emotions. I think that's why I and Mr Weasley are warmer to you rather than your friends. We hide our feelings and we have more turmoil than your friends. You were feeding off of Mr Weasley your first year. You need to be touching. There has been no ill effects for me and I doubt there has been any for Mr Weasley. I think because of the turmoil you feed off of, your luck, your past, and just general interactions with people I think fallen angel but you have the feeding through contact like a succubus," Severus said.

"I guess they aren't just female sex demons," Harry said reading into it a bit more. "I guess I see where this is coming from. Does this mean I bring ill fortune to those I'm around?"

"If you believe certain sources and into certain religions the devil was God's favorite but cast himself out of heaven for God cared about him more than the humans he was supposed to. Also the devil was the first show of humanity and so he is what represents humanity and God cares for them as his children because of his care of the devil. By that logic you bring good fortune to those around you yet you suffer some of the worst yet you always make it through. I think this would be a correct assumption."

"So I'm a good luck charm with the side effects of not being able to really sleep, all bad luck drawn to me, and have to feed off emotions to stay warm. Apparently my favorite meal is turmoil," Harry summarized to receive a nod from Severus.

"I find that I can sleep a bit better at times," Severus added cautiously not sure how Harry was taking all of this information.

"Good, then I'll continue being here. I would hate to be the one to get all the benefits when you are offering me something I would never be able to ask more for," Harry said cuddling up into Severus like a giant stuffed animal. Severus gave a smile as they continued reading and hypothesizing on what affected Harry and what he needed.

○○○○

"Harry, you're covered in blood, and you're freezing," Severus said as the boy fell through his chamber door. He had the wards wake him when someone entered even more so for Harry as Harry normally needed him. Harry shouldn't have been this cold. He carefully picked up the young man who didn't seem to weigh anything and started cleaning the blood off of him while giving him some potions. It took longer than he wished until Harry returned to normal temperature and started waking.

"I don't think I feed off of turmoil I'm just very picky. Ron and Hermione are fighting and yet it doesn't affect me other than the worry I feel for them as their friend and part of their family." Harry tried to smile but he felt exhausted in a way he had never felt before. He fed off people he fell in love with romantically. Being eleven, twelve, and thirteen he hadn't known he loved Percy but he felt it for Severus and it was terrifying.

"What happened? You were covered in blood and freezing which you shouldn't have been as you spent the evening with me in detention," Severus said. Detention was just another way they could see each other and he could make sure Harry was getting fed while giving him nutrient potions as he learned Harry didn't have an appetite and only ate a bit for show.

"I saw Sirius in the department of mysteries dying. I occluded and Voldy destroyed my first two walls seemingly satisfied enough. Ron woke me up apparently I was screaming something. I think the blood was from the nightmare." Harry looked at his hands. "And I guess myself," he added with a wince seeing blood underneath his fingernails. "I contacted Sirius and he's safe at Grimmauld place. He knows to stay put even more so with this fake vision that was implanted."

"Two walls? How many do you have?" Severus worked on cleaning the man's hands while adding balm to the wounds.

"Eight. Seven is the strongest magical number but I added one more because most people would stop at seven even if they got that far. I keep memories of you behind the eighth along with anything connected to the fact I need to feed and I'm not human most likely," Harry said. He closed his eyes not willing to witness the sight of blood. He didn't feel like he was getting warmer but he wasn't going to say anything. Severus had been so nice to him. He hadn't told Severus the breakthrough on his choice of meals.

"You can't feed off of Weasley or Granger?" Severus asked surprised.

"It's very temporary. As long as I keep contact with them I feel warmer but as soon as the contact breaks I'm cold again. It's how it is for most familial bonds I have. I don't get too much from strangers but it will last up to ten minutes from one of them. So I guess I'm just a very picky eater," Harry said with a shrug.

"Wasn't Percy a familial bond?" Severus asked only to get a head shake from Harry. It was very strange as Harry normally engaged him in conversation even more so when they hypothesized about what Harry could and couldn't do.

"It's a different type of bond but it is a bond I feed off of. I guess it's a bit more like a succubus when I think about it," Harry said softly only to confuse Severus more. Harry didn't know what came over him when he kissed Severus. Severus pulled back in surprise yet Harry had warmed up quicker with just that brief kiss.

"A romantic bond?" Severus asked cautiously only for Harry to nod guiltily and a bit ashamed. "Harry," Severus said trying to coax the young man to look at him. "I don't do this out of some sense of duty or for personal gain. I like warming you and I like being able to take care of you," Severus said softly before he kissed Harry surprising the younger man who warmed up quicker again with the kiss. He wasn't left waiting as Harry wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him back fiercely. 

"Can we do that again? And not just for feeding?" Harry asked cautiously after they broke apart.

"You know if we get caught we'll both get into major trouble," Severus said yet he pulled the younger man closer. "Yes, we can but we have to be careful about it."

"I don't talk about these meetings or hint that they're anything more than what they appear," Harry said and soon they were kissing again and Harry enjoyed the feeling and the rush he got from it. Severus himself could feel the rush himself. At least when Harry fed it was mutual not draining him in the least yet putting him more at ease."

○○○○

"You going to be okay this summer?" Severus asked Harry the night before he was supposed to leave. They were curled up in bed in his rooms. They hadn't done anything more kissing and some foreplay never actually getting to penetrative sex.

"There is a house for sale about two blocks down. I'll buy it if you promise to stay, I don't want to be cold," Harry whispered against Severus's neck. He loathed the idea of being cold even more so since he found kissing and sexual interactions gave him a rush.

"I'll be at the beck and call of the dark Lord this summer," Severus said with a sigh.

"That isn't a no," Harry whispered. I'll write you a note for my account manager so you better buy it. Ward it that it can't be found by anyone other than us in the magical world," Harry said smiling against Severus's neck.

"Okay, I'll find you when I purchase it. Look for a black bird on your window sill," Severus said. Harry started kissing his neck giving him a large rush and soon they were rubbing against each other through their pajama pants offering a pleasant friction. Harry let out a low moan and his eyes darkened. Severus's normal dark eyes were almost impossible to see from the pleasure.

"I will always care for you," Harry said, trying to hold back a confession of his everlasting love.

"I know. I'll always protect you," Severus whispered against Harry's lips.

○○○○

"You look awful," Harry said seeing Severus look pale. His heart hurt for his lover. He hurried to his lover to feel him cold and shaking. He could smell the scent of blood covering Severus. "Let's shower," Harry said leading Severus to the shower. Severus seemed to argue but let Harry do so anyways. Severus started shaking as Harry started undressing him. "Severus, focus on me. We'll get you all washed up. You'll feel better after a shower."

"Harry?" Severus asked cautiously seemingly coming back to the present. Harry smiled helping Severus into the warm shower. Severus wasn't normally cold so he needed a hot shower. The heat didn't affect Harry at all but he made sure it wasn't too hot.

"Hey," Harry said with a smile. He gave Severus a kiss hoping to give his lover some power. Severus had explained he felt the same thing Harry did when they kissed except he didn't get the change in heat only the rush of power that seemed to accompany all their romantic physical interactions.

"Why are we in the shower? Why are you in the shower and naked with me?" Severus asked.

"How bad did you occlude? I found you downstairs in shock. You were freezing cold and shaking," Harry said softly. He couldn't see any blood on Severus but he could smell it strongly and the water was running a bit pink. "You needed to warm up and you told me that showers were the best way. You seemed really out of it. Let me take care of you, Severus," Harry said as he added soap to the cloth and started slowly cleaning Severus up.

"Thank you," Severus whispered and just let Harry clean him up. He heard a small gasp when Harry saw his back before Harry carefully continued cleaning him. Severus didn't have the energy to do anything as Harry washed him. Harry held back his tears seeing some words carved into Severus's back and none of them were nice. Some were scars and other were half healed. It wasn't where the main source of blood was coming from. The main source of blood was coming from the man's hole. It didn't mean anything good. Harry had never had sex but the thought of Severus being abused in such a way hurt him physically. He kissed every scar of Severus's back in care. He washed carefully. He felt Severus wince as Harry started carefully cleaning his hole.

"I'm sorry, love, it needs to be done. I can't just ignore this. Let me take care of you please," Harry whispered only to receive a sharp nod from a more aware Severus.

Severus knew he couldn't properly clean and care for that area. He didn't like the idea of anyone being there even more so a fifteen almost sixteen year old Harry Potter but he knew it was needed. Harry had always been gentle with him with everything. This wasn't any different. He tried to relax and just let Harry do what he needed to do. He heard a few healing spells he didn't even know the younger man knew. He didn't feel a wand thankfully or he doubted he would've managed to stay as relaxed as he was. He heard a few bottles of something clink together. 

"Just some healing potions all of them brewed by you," Harry said showing Severus the potions, he recognized them all easily and knew what each one of them did.

"I didn't know you were so informed on healing methods," Severus said as Harry washed his back again but this time was a healing potion that worked best with water.

"Lots of practice on myself and lots of reading. You know what my childhood was like and they've backed off since I told them my godfather was an escaped murder convict. I might've neglected the accused part. I always knew I'd need to know healing the most. Also with how much time I've spent in the hospital wing over the years I learned something." Harry smiled at how Severus started relaxing. "This is going to be the hard part, love," Harry said as he ran a finger around the hole to heal any external damage but he'd also have to heal the internal damage and he couldn't do it properly with a wand not being able to see the wounds. Severus unsurprisingly tensed up but Harry whispered words of reassurance and continued to kiss Severus's back. He hadn't lingered doing exactly as he needed before he set the two vials aside. He smiled at the home-brewed shampoo and conditioner. Harry carefully worked the shampoo into Severus's wet hair.

"How did you manage it?" Severus asked not even sure what he was talking about himself. Harry was quick on healing him yet not missing anything and yet continued to care for him like he had been doing it his entire life. The younger man was barely up to his chin in height.

"I've been told I wear my heart on my sleeve and that I have a lot of love to share with people. It has helped me through a lot of situations along with Occlumency. As for healing you, I care about you there isn't anything else I'd do. You mean a lot to me, Severus. I can't help that and I promised I'd take care of you." Harry smiled as Severus finally relaxed as he worked the conditioner into his hair after washing the shampoo out. After finishing that he made sure to wash the water healing potion off before helping Severus out of the shower and drying him off.

"I am starting to feel a bit more like myself, thank you," Severus said honestly as Harry worked on adding the final vial and healing potion he was using to Severus's back to help reduce the scars and finish healing anything not healed. The one he had used in the shower removed any infections or bad bacteria should there have been any and would prevent anymore or the wounds bothering him in the future. Harry wasn't going to ask about what happened. "If you need to talk," he said opening a potential conversation should Severus need it. 

○○○○

"Happy birthday, Harry," Severus said greeting him. Harry smiled and gave Severus a small kiss. He had healed from the incident a month ago for the most part and they had talked through it. Harry wasn't a trained mind healer but he had done study. He had also known Severus wouldn't seek any outside help even more so in the middle of the war.

"Thank you, Severus but you do know it's tomorrow, correct?" Harry asked smiling brightly and wrapping his arms around Severus. It hadn't been because he was cold for a long time now. He couldn't remember the last time he was truly cold having Severus with him.

"Some bad news before we get to the celebrations as I know you like to know everything. Dumbledore gave me the defense position and he is probably going to seek you out to try to convince Slughorn to return to teach potions," Severus said with a sigh.

"It'll be okay, we'll figure it out. We're in this together," Harry said smiling up at Severus but they knew what it meant. He wouldn't be at the school next year and something bad was going to happen.

"There is more, Dumbledore is dying as his arm was cursed. I've managed to prolong it but I won't be able to cure it. He has until the end of the year. Draco has been tasked to kill the headmaster and Dumbledore wants me to kill him instead of the boy and also to get into the dark lord's good grace. Add to the fact I was forced into an unbreakable vow by the Black sisters to help him with his task unless I reveal my position as a spy." He saw Harry gave an oh face and he nodded understanding perfectly. Harry just hugged him tightly and he felt the tears falling from the younger man.

"We'll get through this somehow, love. We'll figure it out. You aren't alone even if I can't be with you as often as I like."

"I know. Now back to your early birthday celebration," Severus said with a smile as he pulled Harry into the kitchen. Harry looked around in surprise seeing it decorated and there was a small lunch laid out with a cake in the middle of the table that read Happy Birthday Harry. Harry gave a smile before spinning in a circle taking it all in. This was truly his ever first birthday party. He couldn't believe it. He gave a laugh before they sat down for lunch.

•

"I have another gift for you," Severus said later that night. Harry looked at him. What else would have Severus gotten him. Severus had gotten him a watch that told time but if he pressed a button it would tell him if his family was safe or not. 

"You know I didn't need anything," Harry said smiling looking at the second gift Severus gave him. It was a promise ring he kept hidden in a small undetectable pocket underneath his watch so he'd always have the essentials with him.

"I know but this one is different," Severus said blushing. "I'm giving myself to you. I've thought about it long and hard and I want sex with you Harry," Severus said honestly making Harry's face brighten.

"You're penetrating me not negotiable," Harry said seriously looking at Severus who looked relieved. Harry knew he made the right choice with that.

○○○○

By the time he had arrived at the school he was freezing and yet he didn't seem to notice it too much. He knew how it felt to be warm yet he knew it would happen that he'd be cold. Him and Severus met up nearly every night when he wasn't learning with Dumbledore about Tom Riddle and about the task he was being assigned to. Some nights they had sex and others they just curled up together and laid asleep. Harry hadn't told Severus that he was pregnant with their child afraid he'd send Severus into an early grave. For Easter Harry had told him and Severus gave a happy smile before the situation sunk in and nodded his head seriously understanding why Harry waited so long to tell him. They started preparing even more for now the baby along with everything they needed to do for the war. The night that Malfoy faced off Dumbledore Harry used Severus's wand to kill the headmaster saving his lover from being a murderer and knowing their child wouldn't be affected. He was eight months along and knew he'd be giving birth sometime next month. As bad as it was to say he had gotten lucky not to have the birth while at school as he didn't know how he could hide a child from the entire school. He had told the school a death eater had killed the headmaster as he and Severus agreed upon. He didn't feel right about blaming Severus yet they needed the Dark Lord to know. He hadn't gone to the Dursleys that summer but instead went to The Burrow. It was too dangerous for him and Severus to be together and he wouldn't risk it.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Hermione and Ron asked as Harry doubled over in pain.

"Get Mrs Weasley, please," Harry said. He hadn't told his friends he was pregnant but had talked a bit about it to Mrs and Mr Weasley who agreed to help him with the birth after asking if it was consensual. They thankfully hadn't asked about the father or even suggested for him to get rid of the child.

"Harry?" Mrs Weasley asked rushing into the room.

"It's time, she's ready," Harry said. They had found out their child was a girl. They decided to name her Eileen Lily Potter after both of their parents and giving her the better last name according to Severus.

"You weren't due until another week. Ron call your father, Hermione go get Ginny I'll need help," Mrs Weasley said as she started getting Harry comfortable.

"This may be a strange request but could you possibly get Percy here. I just need his contact to help me through the birth," Harry said. Mrs Weasley's lips tighten before nodding. "He's not the father," Harry added and Mrs Weasley gave a sigh. Harry wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing. Him and Severus had talked about it and while Harry would be loyal to Severus they knew he'd need energy not able to get proper energy from any familial bonds they needed Percy who a part of Harry still cared for and his early years.

"Um?" Percy asked arriving through the floo seeing his youngest siblings, Harry, Hermione, and his parents.

"Percy get over here, I need you to hold Harry's hand," Mrs Weasley said and all Weasley children knew to listen to that voice instantly. Percy moved before he even knew it.

"What's this about?" Percy asked Harry confused but holding his hand.

"I'm not exactly human and I feed off the energy off others but it doesn't drain them instead it gives them a power boost. I apparently am very picky eater and you're one of the few I know of that I can feed off of. I need the energy seeing as I'm giving birth at the moment," Harry said smiling at Percy's shocked face before understanding passed over him and Percy squeezed his hand in support getting a grateful look from Harry. The birth was long and somehow Percy didn't have any bruises or broken Bones. They had learned the true extensiveness of Harry's vocabulary or curse words as he had used some that had made his father blush yet his mum seemed immune to it. After a grueling ten hours little Eileen Lily Potter was born. Harry had told everyone her name during labor between screams of pain.

"You seemed unaffected by Harry's vocabulary mum," Ginny said. Percy for some reason felt a close connection to Eileen not that he understood it. He hadn't even been in Harry's life since the young man was thirteen.

"I used to be a trained obstetrician before I had the twins and then I became a full time mother. While Harry's vocabulary is the most extensive I've seen it isn't uncommon. She is healthy and everything," Mrs Weasley informed him. "Now why did you need Percy here. You said he's not the father which while I wouldn't be upset I'm relieved because that means you hadn't told me and he had abandoned you while pregnant. I'm to assume the father is involved in the war or somehow unavailable to be here. Percy you need to be here for Harry and little Elieen. They need you despite not being the father your magic reacts well to them. While not unheard of that someone not the parents develop a parent bond with a child it only rarely happens. That makes Eileen as much of a Weasley as a Potter and whoever her father is. Am I clear? Now you need to get some rest," Mrs Weasley said sternly.

"Mum, he keeps calling you Mrs Weasley," Ron said not unashamed of being a tattle.

"None of that at least call me Molly if not mum at least. You should know by now you're family, Harry."

•

"Aren't you worried? He hasn't had anything to eat since the birth and little Eileen is stubbornly not eating either," Hermione said sitting at the kitchen table with the rest of the burrow residents while Harry laid asleep in Percy's room with little Eileen.

"He's been taking nutrient potions and they're both perfectly healthy. If they weren't I would be forcing food on them but as of yet they seem not to need it," Molly said as she moved around the kitchen with ease.

"When I arrived he had mentioned something about not being completely human and that I'm one of the few he knows he can feed off of. It isn't draining or anything it's actually like a mild power boost. I feel more stable, clear minded, and I sleep better too. He had mentioned that there wasn't ill effects I would feel. If there were I would have known by now," Percy said.

"You got that much of information from him while he was in labor? How would he have known he would have fed from you?" Ron asked skeptically. Harry arrived at that moment passing Eileen to Percy while he poured himself some tea. Harry gave a questioning look towards Percy who gave a nod.

"I hadn't slept in Gryffindor dorm since my third year and my actual dorm room since the first month of first year. I'd lay there sometimes but I never slept through the night there. I couldn't sleep and found Percy in the common room. My first and second year I slept mostly on the common room couch next to Percy falling asleep while we were reading. My third year I would sneak into his dorm and just sleep. My fourth year I wandered the halls and woke up in some of the strangest places. I think I stopped questioning it when I woke up on some ceiling beams. Half of my fifth year this continued until my lessons with Professor Snape. I was drained and he touched me to see if I was sick or something and apparently I was ice cold to the touch. We found that I'm a mix between a succubus and a fallen angel. Those around me get super lucky, I have the worst luck, I need to feed from contact of any form from someone, and there are positives for both parties when I feed. I can't feed off of familial bonds, strangers would give me a small boost that would at most last ten minutes, and then anyone I had romantic feelings toward I could feed off of. We had figured I was unintentionally feeding from Percy. I hadn't known I had romantic feelings for him since I was so young. Fifth and sixth year I had Eileen's father which I slept with which was platonic at the beginning as I had yet to know about the romantic feelings part. I still have some romantic feelings towards Percy, yes. I am loyal to Eileen's father though. It was his idea that I seek out Percy to help me through this difficult situation and I had. Also, this is the first time that Percy has heard most of this. When I haven't fed I'm normally ice cold yet anyone I feel a familial bond with this doesn't realise as I'll be warm to the touch for as long as they're touching me," Harry explained taking Eileen back from Percy when food was placed in front of him.

"That is quite a lot to take in. So if you act with someone sexually is it easier to feed?" Ron asked yet everyone seemed just as curious.

"I wouldn't say easier to feed but I do warm up a lot quicker. I can't warm up through any other means, believe me I've tried them all. I'm immune to burns apparently. It is also a greater power boost for any romantic interactions with contact. As I said this benefits both parties. It had helped Eileen's father through a difficult time," Harry said being a bit cautious at what he had said about Severus.

"It wasn't Malfoy was it?" Ginny asked.

"No, it wasn't Malfoy. I don't know if the feelings have to be mutual but I at least have to feel them," Harry said. Ginny nodded as she had never been fed on by him with what he was saying. It was okay though since she hadn't felt anything romantic for him since the end of her fourth year.

"So do you think she'll have to have contact with a romantic interest to feed properly?" Molly asked as they all now understood why Harry wasn't eating actual food if he had Percy as his food supply as bad as it was to say.

"I don't know. I hope not but it is a dominant trait in the family apparently my mother had it to a lesser extent not that I'm sure how much. It seems as she at least gets energy from Percy and I. I'm sure she will most likely be able to feed from her father too," Harry said. The nodded. Parental bonds were an option but Harry couldn't test it seeing as his parents were dead and Molly and Arthur were a familial bond. 

○○○○

"I should come with. You'll be no use if you're starving," Percy said cornering the three of them. "I'm also a decent duler. I don't have to help whatever your quest is," Percy said quickly. "I can also help take care of Eileen and I'm not on the most wanted or even the wanted list allowing me to walk around mostly unnoticed."

"He has a point. I'd say it would be a bad idea to bring Eileen but when mum had her for half a day she got cold and started crying. It was only thanks to Percy she stopped crying," Hermione said. 

"As she gets older she will probably be able to stay away longer. I can last nearly a year comfortably without contact after that I start getting really exhausted and I can't sleep or do much of anything well," Harry explained. 

"Guess we're bringing Pompous Percy," Ron teased. While Percy was nicer he was still always serious and never seemed to know how to relax.

"Thank you," Harry said seriously. Percy nodded knowing whatever they were doing was important and Harry needed to take care of himself.

○○○○

"Grimmauld place," Harry said as Death Eaters crashed the wedding. Hermione gave him an uncertain look before the five of them (including Eileen) apparated to Grimmauld Place. When they arrived they smiled seeing that everyone was alright.

"You haven't told him about Eileen have you?" Hermione asked as they walked into the building waiting for Sirius and Remus to arrive downstairs being aware of their presence by now.

"Harry?" Sirius asked. "Whose is this little munchkin?" Sirius asked.

"Don't grab her," both Ron and Hermione said stepping in at Sirius's outstretched arms. "She's feeding."

"I don't remember how long it took to calm little Eileen down last time someone interrupted her feeding," Percy said. Not long after Remus joined them.

"Sirius, Remus, I'd like you to meet your granddaughter Eileen Lily Potter," Harry said. As Remus reached for them Ron and Hermione stopped him.

"She's feeding how?" Remus asked curiously.

"She's glowing which means she's feeding. She feeds through touch much like Harry does. It's kinda why they allowed me to come along," Percy said.

"Harry has a very picky appetite and Percy is one of the few he can feed from. Eileen can only feed from Harry and somehow Percy even though Percy isn't her father. We'll be crashing here, DE's crashed Bill and Fleur's wedding," Ron said going to find a bed. Hermione followed him to get some rest of her own.

"So you have a daughter," Sirius said as casually as he could sitting on one of the couches. Percy and Harry took another.

"Yeah, and you have a granddaughter. She wasn't exactly planned but I love her all the same. I'm not exactly human and I suspect my mother wasn't either. I feed on contact from anyone I have romantic feelings for. It's complicated. There are a bunch of bonuses to those around me. They are normally really lucky, when I feed the power I draw is shared so I give tiny power boosts, I have horrible luck, and I'm also really cold if I haven't fed," Harry summarized.

"We've never known you to feel cold," Remus said surprised.

"He was unintentionally feeding off me his third year. He also is warm to the touch of a familial bond. He doesn't need to eat actually food although he takes nutrient potions," Percy said to get nods of understanding.

"I take the nutrient potion as it helps me because I'm still part human."

"So when can we meet her father?" Sirius asked only for Harry to wince.

"If he survives the war after that," Harry said rubbing the back of his neck thinking on how well his family would take it if he told them her father was the one and only Severus Snape.

○○○○

Camping wasn't too fun. They had to keep moving and couldn't stay in Grimmauld place forever. Percy was a large help with Eileen and keeping Harry strong. At least they didn't have to worry about Harry or Eileen feeling cold with the weather as it didn't influence their body heat at all. Hunting horcruxes wasn't fun and Percy seemed ready to strangle him when they decided to break into Gringotts. It got more difficult when Harry suggested Percy stay behind. Percy had eventually agreed knowing it was so he could keep Eileen safe. He had been told who had been named godparents by Harry. Lucius Malfoy was her godfather while Ginny was her godmother. Percy would have rights to her before them as a parental figure in her life. He wasn't too happy but understood it when Harry told Percy who her father was after he had promised not to tell.

Somehow they hadn't lost anyone at the battle of Hogwarts as it was called. Harry couldn't believe it when he found Severus bleeding to death. Harry quickly put pressure on it to hopefully slow the bleeding.

"Harry, he isn't going to make it," Hermione whispered. Both her and Ron were surprised when Harry started kissing the Professor.

"Come on, Severus, I just need you to live," Harry whispered between kisses. His lover eventually warmed up to be away from death's door and the bleeding slowed enough Harry could heal him for the most part.

"Harry?" Ron asked. It was really a bad time to ask.

"He's Eileen's father only Percy knows and if you tell anyone you won't like the consequences. He's stable for now. We need to finish this," Harry said and they nodded.

•

"Will he be okay, Madame Pomfrey?" Harry asked sitting next to Severus's bed.

"You somehow stopped the bleeding and removed the poison. He'll heal just fine now all we have to do is wait for him to wake up," Madame Pomfrey said.

Harry hadn't left the hospital wing. Percy had shown up with Eileen every now and then but Harry hadn't moved at all. He was steadily helping Severus heal by the constant contact.

"Potter? You're exactly who I wanted to see on my deathbed. Didn't know you had a daughter," Severus said snatching his hand away from Harry. It was strange. This wasn't what he was expecting as a reaction.

"This is little Eileen. What do you remember?" Harry asked but he saw no recognition in Severus's eyes and it hurt. Percy went to get Madame Pomfrey letting her know Severus was awake.

"I was dying," Severus stated simply.

"What's wrong- oh," Madame Pomfrey said. She did some tests before looking to Harry silently asking what was wrong.

"He doesn't remember me," Harry whispered. "Can I please use legilimency to see what you remember and what you don't I'll fill in what you want to know later," Harry said. Severus didn't seem happy but eventually complied. Harry carefully went through his lover's mind. Severus couldn't remember anything of Harry outside of classes. Harry gave a sigh in frustration. "I was supposed to bring luck to those around me. You don't have anything missing in your memories." Harry didn't even care that he blatantly lied about it. Severus didn't remember.

•

"Harry, what's wrong?" Hermione asked as Harry left the hospital wing crying his heart out.

"He doesn't remember the times we shared. They're just not there. There wasn't any signs of obliviation I looked. He doesn't remember me or Eileen at all."

"Oh, Harry," Hermione said and he found himself in a group hug as he cried into her shoulder and his best friends comforted him.

•

"I see you're babysitting, what's wrong with my memories?" Severus asked sitting up in the hospital bed. He'd be leaving soon enough.

"Nothing, it just seems as if you've locked away some memories which I can't fault you for. Here, it’s the address of a house you own. I know you won't want to go to Spinners End." Harry gave a small smile giving the address of the home they had bought. "I'll be visiting to check up on you."

"I don't need you to worry about me," Severus snapped sending a shot of pain through Harry yet he ignored it.

"That may be so but either I visit or you have to deal with Madame Pomfrey and Professor Mcgonagall showing up unannounced," Harry threatened to eventually get Severus to agree.

"Where is your daughter?" Severus asked eventually.

"Little Eileen is with Percy and the rest of the Weasleys," Harry said. "Would you like to see her?" Harry asked.

"No thank you, I don't like children even more so crying babies. I doubt her father would be too happy having me watch over her," Severus said. Harry couldn't tell what Severus's feelings actually were.

"Percy and I aren't together and he isn't her father. His magic is compatible and they had developed a parental bond. It's why he has her some of the time. I keep getting bombarded by people," Harry said with a frown.

•

"I got a letter saying I need to see a trained mind healer," Severus said with a frown as Harry and little Eileen arrived. She was almost two from what he had been told. No one ever mentioned her father and when he had asked Harry's family they had only said that they think he died in the war. 

"Well, good news for you is I'm a trained mind healer," Harry said smiling yet Severus didn't seem happy.

"How am I not dead?" Severus asked looking at Harry accusingly.

"I'm really good at healing. I'm a trained mind healer, healer, and midwife. I obviously don't need the money but I figured this way I could help those affected in the war," Harry said yet Severus didn't seem impressed. "You were still alive when I found you, just barely. I stopped the bleeding, gave you the antidote you had made, and healed the wound before I brought you to the hospital wing where you stayed until you woke up. Madame Pomfrey did her own scans but she didn't have to do anything more," Harry summarized. He had been good about leaving details out about their relationship by now.

○○○○

"Are you bringing Eileen with you to see him?" Percy asked. Severus hadn't remembered anything about his relationship with Harry and it's been nearly ten years now. He and Harry had tried to have a relationship but Harry couldn't forgive himself as it felt like cheating on Severus and Percy could understand that. Harry lived with Percy though and they both raised Eileen who knew while Percy wasn't her real father called him her dad anyways. She hadn't been told much about her real dad except he had been badly injured in the war and couldn't remember her or her mother.

"Yeah, she likes seeing him. I think she knows. She hasn't said anything. Severus grumbles but he likes seeing her I think," Harry said hiding his tears. It hadn't gotten easier. Harry had also been starving himself much to Percy's disappointment and worry. Harry needed to work through things though.

•

"Hey," Eileen said sitting with Severus while Harry went out grocery shopping for him.

"How are you doing? I'd visit but I don't know where you live," Severus said to the girl.

"You don't need to lie, I know you wouldn't. You don't like dad. You do know he isn't my real father, right?" Eileen asked. "Mum also gets sad when he thinks about my real father. He was injured in the war and I don't think he remembers mum or me," Eileen said.

"Do you know who your real father is? Harry must've said something by now you're almost eleven." Severus looked at her but she had an unreadable look.

"He forgot about mum and me. He wouldn't handle the news well. I don't think mum could go through it again. He's been starving himself yet he pretends I don't notice," Eileen said with a sadness no eleven year old should know.

"I've seen him rest and he takes nutrient potions," Severus said confused.

"Mum doesn't need real food. It's all for show. He has taken nutrient potions since before I was born though. He feeds through contact with certain people. I can feed from my direct prenatal figures and close friends but not family. Mum feeds off of those he loves in a non familial way. He once loved dad but when they started dating mum couldn't do it. He felt too guilty. He still loves dad and he can feed from him but he can't allow himself to be with him. Everyone else is family or else they'd feed him. It's beneficial to both parties."

○○○○

"I'm starting my fifth year at Hogwarts tomorrow, I didn't tell mum I was coming to see you," Eileen said as she entered the house of Severus Snape.

"He's not going to be happy with you, you know," Severus said sternly. Eileen gave a small giggle.

"I wanted to see you before I started my OWL year. I know it's going to be a nightmare already. I brought you a present," Eileen said handing over a wrapped box.

"It's not my birthday or any holiday that gives gifts," Severus said but touched it carefully. He was curious about what she could have gotten him.

"I know but you have to let me do something before you open it," Eileen said. Severus nodded. Eileen took his hand in both of hers. "Mum is ice cold I don't remember the last time he fed and I fear he's going to starve himself to death. It's been five years and he hasn't gone this long without feeding since before starting Hogwarts. Dad is trying his best but it isn't easy. You know how stubborn he is. As I said when we feed it gives a boost to both parties. I was hoping I could see if you could remember." 

"What do you mean remember?" Severus asked. She removed one of her hands and pulled out a detention slip for Harry Potter.

"You don't remember any of these and mum hasn't said anything so I hope I can help. For the both of you," Eileen said wiping away her tears. She was trying to give him more energy than she was taking although it wasn't easy. He needed to remember. "I need to get going." Eileen removed her hands from him. "When you remember than you can open your present."

•

Severus was furious. He had finally understood what he was missing. Fifteen years he didn't even know Eileen was his daughter! He was angry at Harry but he was angrier at himself. All the hurtful things he had said to Harry he doubted he could forgive himself.

Percy Weasley,  
I was hoping you wouldn't mind coming over for tea. I wish to speak to you about things.  
Severus Snape.

Severus sent the letter out. He needed to know more. He opened the present Eileen gave him and saw it was memories from the last fifteen years of her life. He watched her grow up in front of his eyes again. Seeing all the memories they had preserved. There was even a decent amount from when she visited him although he had no idea where the pictures came from as he hadn't seen a camera. It was late when Percy came over.

"Eileen told me her plan. Does that mean it worked?" Percy asked arriving at his house. Severus only nodded. "I'm happy for the both of you. I love Harry and I always have and I doubt I'll stop but he needs you. They both need you. You're her father and his lover," Percy added.

"I honestly thought you were going to put up a fight when I asked if I could court Harry," Severus said sheepishly.

"I'm sure Eileen told you Harry isn't feeding and I don't know how to force him to feed. Romantic and sexual interactions feed him quicker. Ron and Hermione know but Harry had told them you couldn't remember. Everyone else knows that I'm not Eileen's father and that he was just wounded in the battle. Which is true for over half of the wizarding population. So I expect you to court him and make him happy. He's already like a ghost," Percy said before turning around and leaving.

Severus knew they'd have a lot to work through the both of them being a lot older than they were. He had to start planning and he would write a letter to Eileen thanking her.

•

Harry was relieved when his lover returned to him. He had been yelled at for not feeding and not telling Severus but everything had worked out. Harry was forever glad to return back to the place he always dreamed of becoming his home and living with Severus. Everyone had finally met Eileen's father and most were surprised that it was Severus Snape of all people. Harry had been given several talkings to about making sure he was treating Severus right and not doing or saying anything earlier. Eileen was smug that she got her parents back together and she spent every other weekend with her dad but most of the time she was with her mum and father. Percy seemed happy for them at least. Things returned back to normal if you ignored that Harry was normally glowing from being well fed.


End file.
